High School Blues
by Love Witch
Summary: Esca Gang in high school! Van and Hitomi have been best friends forever but will their friendship reach a new level! Allen bashing inside! Not for Allen lovers! Chapter three up! Rating has gone down.
1. First day blues!

**Author's note: A new FIC! There will be quite a few! You guys tell me which ones you like and the ones you don't so the ones you don't like will be dismissed and the ones you like will be continued!**

**I can't believe I'm writing an esca high school story. Shara demanded it so it's for. This high school fic will be very different from other esca high school fics. Also I like to thank all of you for allowing me to have the courage to carry on writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ESCAFLOWNE! I am saving up to buy the rights though and when I do I'll make a sequel where Van and Hitomi will get together. I need a box of Kleenex's when I watch the ending.**

_High School Blues_

__

Van walked into the school building with an extreme lack of enthusiasm. He should have been excited but he wasn't. He slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. There was no reason for him to be in the mood that he was in as he had everything to look forward to. He had the fact that he was the captain of the school, it was his last year of school, he was the most popular guy in school, he was smart and that he was athletic but the young man continued to keep his head down listening to his mini disc player as he walked into the building on his first day of high school as a senior. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of black trousers and a black shirt which had a high collar.

He was instantly greeted as always. "Hi Van," the cheerleaders said sweetly in union. Van ignored them and continued on his trail to his locker, the one he had been assigned to last semester. It was a hard process as everyone tried to get his attention or tried to speak to him.

Van's newly located locker was different to everyone else's as he was captain of the school, so he had priority and perks. His locker was larger and had gadgets in it. He wasn't able to preview his privileges last semester. Van was ready to open his locker when he felt someone pull off both his headphones.

"Dude," The voice screeched into his ears.

"Dilandou, how many times have I told you not to do that," Van scolded as he turned around to face him.

"Do what?" Dilandou asked.

"AH!" Van moaned as he hit his head against his locker.

"What is your problem?" Dilandou asked a little worried by his best friend's erratic behaviour. Van then moved his head away from his locker and looked at Dilandou.

"I've dated every girl in this school, forget that the county, no the country, no the world and I have no one left to play," Van moaned.

"My mum has separated from my step-dad," Dilandou jokily remarked.

"Dated her," Van banged his head against his locker.

"What?" Dilandou questioned.

"You told me too," Van replied.

"Oh yeah," Dilandou smirked. "Operation, get rid of step-dad, Thanks for that." 

"No problem," Van moaned. "It gave me something to do."

"Oh come on, there must be girls you haven't dated," Dilandou expressed. Van let out a large sigh. "What about Mrs Aria?" 

"Dilly, I have an age limit and she's well past it," Van replied angrily.

"Why don't you give it a go, you never know you might like it. I've heard older women are meant to be better, you know with all that experience," Dilandou said quite seriously.

"Dilly, you wander why everyone calls you crack pot Dilandou," Van remarked.

"You just leave Mrs Aria alone, she's mine," Dilandou poked Van on the chest lightly. Van then felt a curve emerge onto his lips and a second or two later he had burst out into full blown laughter which set Dilandou of seconds later. "I made you smile." Dilandou prided as he choked out the remaining laughter. 

"Okay, you did," Van smiled and patted Dilandou's back. Dilandou and Van had been best friends since their first days at junior high. Suddenly their amusement was burst by the appearance of another.

"Hi Dilly," the long blonde haired youth spoke. Dilandou hissed immediately at his presence and then made a cross with his fingers and pointed it at him trying to back him off.

"It's Dilandou to you," Dilandou spoke defensively. 

"I'll see you around," he smiled and walked away. Dilandou continued to obtain the cross with his fingers until he was sure that the long blonde haired man was far enough away. Van had smacked his head with his hand at Dilandou's behaviour.

"Van please," Dilandou pleaded as he turned towards him.

"No dilly, we are not pretending we are gay so you can get rid of Allen," Van recited the sentence once again.

"He so fancies me," Dilandou shuddered.

"You know what I think, I think you're flattered by it," Van said trying to wind him up.

"By Malibu Barbie, please, I like girls," Dilandou defended. Van couldn't help but to laugh.

"Where's Hitomi?" Van asked.

"How am I meant to know," Dilandou responded.

"Dilly she's your cousin," Van moaned.

"So, she's your best friend," Dilandou spoke to his defence.

"I haven't been able to speak to her all summer because you two where living it up in the Fried Riviera," Van murmured.

"So, you where in the Asturian Alps," Dilandou replied. "Oh wait I remember, she's having her braces taken out this morning so she'll be a little late."

"Dilly that was yesterday," a new voice scolded from behind them. Van turned around to see her but he didn't see the same girl he remembered. The girl he remembered had hair that was just below her ears and her hair was of a dark brown nature and before she had braces and little spots over her face and her skin was very pale. The girl he was seeing now had shoulder length sandy brown hair which fell in curls. Her face no longer possessed spots but was clear and smooth and she now also possessed a new light tan which bronzed her skin. He would have never have guessed it was Hitomi if it hadn't been for her trademark sea-green eyes.

"Hitomi…" he stuttered. She was wearing the girl's uniform which was a blue skirt with a white shirt and a blue blazer. _'Wow those skirts are short.' Van thought._

"Yeah, she's pretty," Dilandou said in child like tone leaning on Van's shoulder and taking a bite of someone's sandwich he had swiped. Hitomi giggled at her cousin's remark.

"Dilly you're so silly," Hitomi smiled. "My locker's next to yours this year Van. Isn't it great?" 

Van couldn't find the appropriate words. "Yeah and I'm on the other side of you Van," Dilandou said with food in his mouth. Suddenly Dilandou started to cough. Van and Hitomi thought he was joking as he normally did. But then his coughs became irrational.

"Dilly, are you okay?" Hitomi asked. Dilandou's face started to turn blue. Suddenly everyone in the school was staring at him and crowding around him.

"Van, do something?" Hitomi shrieked.

"Stand back, everyone, I'll do the Heimlich manoeuvre," Van yelled.

"No you don't," Allen yelled. "I'll save my Dilly." Dilandou tried to get away from Allen but Allen had already grabbed Dilandou and was doing the Heimlich manoeuvre on him. After about four thrusts into the stomach the food spat out on to the floor, Dilandou followed the food to the floor moments later.

Van and Hitomi were ready to aid Dilandou when Allen backed them away.  "Stand back he might need mouth to mouth."

"Van," Dilandou screeched but his voice came out as a gasp.

"Get lost Shezar, he's fine," Van yelled and shoved Allen to the side. Van and Hitomi then bent down to either side of Dilandou.

"Dilly, are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

"Why didn't you just let me die then go through the torture of Barbie man?" Dilandou gasped. He then saw Allen staring at him and instantly got the strength to make a cross with his fingers, to try and back Allen away.

"Dilly he isn't a vampire, if anything, he's the opposite of that," Hitomi tried to tell him but Dilandou kept his fingers in that position.

"What's the opposite of a Vampire?" Van asked puzzled.

"Um…a bunny," Hitomi replied. Van chuckled to her response. '_Man, she's hot, why didn't I notice it before.'_

Van then got onto his feet. "Okay nothing to see, move along now."

"That means you too, Shezar," Hitomi said trying to ward him off.

"Only if you keep me updated of his condition," Allen responded.

"Okay, now get lost," Van muttered angrily. Allen took the hint and then left.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Dilandou moaned.

"Dilly, you're being ridiculous," Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not, now I'm indebted to that woman for the rest of my life, why didn't you let me die," Dilandou moaned.

"Dilly, you couldn't keep a debt if you wanted to, so I wouldn't let it bother you," Van stated.

Dilly then stood up. "True," he said casually. "But he's going to still bother me. I think the holy cross thing is running out of power, he seems to have gained some resistance."

"Dilly, you could try throwing carrots at him and he'll become distracted by those and you can make your escape," Van said jokily. Hitomi smiled at Van. 

"Hmm…Carrots," Dilly pondered. "I'll see you guys later."

"You know he's going to do what you just suggested," Hitomi giggled.

"I know," Van said. "So how was your holiday?"

"Great, Dilly kept jumping of the boat and so the boat had to keep stopping so we could get him out of the water, the members of cabin crew were rather irritated," Hitomi replied.

Van rolled his eyes. "What about you?" Hitomi asked.

"Skied, Folken and I had the annual race and I won, he was so pissed," Van replied.

"So you meet any girls?" Hitomi asked casually tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Nah, I've dated them all. I think I'm on hold on girls for while," Van replied. "So you meet any guys?"

"No, how could I? Dilly kept threatening ever male that came near me with a plastic fork." Hitomi replied giggling. Van smiled. "But…"

"But, what?" Van asked.

"Nothing," Hitomi shook her head.

"Come on," Van pleaded. Suddenly the bell rang. "We better get to orientation, come on." Van then grabbed her by the wrist and ran with her to their home room.

_'There is one guy Van, except he doesn't notice me. Van why can't you see that it's you,' _Hitomi mentally spoke as she ran with Van to their home room.

**LW: I hope you liked it and LW does stand for LOVE WITCH! Read and review if you want me to continue**


	2. Keep falling down!

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fushizen na and Starzie Chick. You guys are great! **

Hitomi sat quietly next to Van at registration. She tried her hardest to stop glancing at him. It was a real effort for her to stop looking at him. _'He's gotten cuter.' _Her mind thought. She then started to daydream about him again. She often sat there and daydreamed about him. He was always in her dreams. 

This time she was daydreaming about him and her being on the beach, he was wearing the tightest black Speedos and she was wearing a cute white bikini. He was giving her a massage and then all of a sudden he had just unhooked her bikini top and she was about to turn around, ready to give herself to him when all of sudden she heard a voice.

"Hitomi," it yelled. Hitomi was so shocked that she fell backwards of her chair.

"Dilandau," Van yelled. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I'm sorry," Dilandau said sweetly.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van asked as he helped her off the ground and straightened out her chair.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hitomi smiled. _'That teaches me, for having perverted thoughts.' Hitomi sat back onto her seat as Van did and Dilly sat behind them._

"Are you sure?" Van reassuringly asked. _'Why didn't I notice she was hot before? Stop thinking like that Van. She's your best friend. Don't ruin what you've got. '_

"Yeah, Dilly just surprised me," Hitomi said.

"Dilly," Van angrily spoke looking directly at him.

"I said I was sorry…Geez," Dilandau replied.

"Dilly, you can be so inconsiderate at times," Van started while their teacher was giving them their time tables.

"Van, it's okay. I should have been concentrating instead of daydreaming and besides I should have got used to Dilly's erratic behaviour by now." Hitomi interrupted not wanting the two to fight.

"Hitomi…" he started but then sighed as she gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Okay," he retreated. Suddenly the two heard a munching noise behind them. They turned to see Dilandau eating another sandwich.

"I should have let Allen give him mouth to mouth," Van whispered into Hitomi's ears. Hitomi giggled.

"That's just cruel," Hitomi whispered back. __

Suddenly their time tables were given to them, Van and Hitomi quickly glanced at theirs and then laid their time tables flat on the desk to see if they had any classes together.

"We've got French and Biology together," Hitomi shrieked in happiness.

"And not to mention Chemistry," Van replied blushing.

"But in the other slot you've got Physics and I've got English, well we've got most our classes together so that's good," Hitomi said with a strange glow.

"Yeah," He smiled. The pair looked into each others eyes when suddenly an arm came in between them and laid a paper flat on the desk between them.

Hitomi was ready to fall of her chair again but she had held onto the desk. Dilandou's head then came between them munching on his sandwich in the process. He had seated himself on the desk behind them.

_'Why does he always do that?' Van moaned mentally._

"I've got French and Biology with you guys and I've got English with Hitomi, isn't it great?" Dilandau smiled.

"What's your other subject?" Van asked.

"Math," Dilandau said with a mouth full of food.

"How the hell can you do Math?" Van asked shocked.

"He's actually quite good at it," Hitomi replied.

"Damn right," Dilandau replied again with a full mouth of food.

"Dilly, don't speak when you have food in your mouth," Hitomi commented angrily.

"Sorry," Dilandau said taking the food out of his mouth with his hand before he spoke.

"For heaven's sake," a disgusted Van spoke. He turned away from Dilly.

"Dilly, finish of your food before you speak, don't take your food out and then speak," Hitomi said in a frustrated tone.

"But that will take forever," Dilandau said.

"The less you speak the better," Van muttered quietly. 

Dilandau sighed and then put the food he had taken out with his hand back into his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hitomi said turning towards the front.

"Dilandau sit down on the chair not the desk," Mrs Aria yelled. Dilly munched on his food trying to finish of the remains in the mouth.

"Dilandau," The teacher moaned.

Dilandau pointed to his mouth and then he swallowed. "Sure thing, teach."

"It's only one more year," Mrs Aria muttered. "Class you have a new student. They'll be here in a minute."

_'Please don't let it be a girl, please,' Hitomi begged mentally. __'I can't take Van being with another girl anymore.'_

A girl with green hair appeared through the door. _'I'm doomed, she's pretty.' _Hitomi cried mentally. She couldn't face to look at Van as the whistles from the other guys told her all she needed to know.

"Hello, don't be scared, let's break the ice. Tell the class about yourself," Mrs Aria said nicely.

"My name is Sylvie, I'm from Asturia." She hesitantly spoke.

"Well we've had the introductions," Mrs Aria said. "Now take a seat to…" she eyed for an empty seat.

_'Van's going to probably ask me to sit next to Dilly so he can get to know the new girl in about 5.4.3.2.1.' Hitomi thought but Van gave no response. Hitomi turned to look at Van to see if anything was wrong. He was staring at her._

_'I can tell her anything, she's sweet. She's never said anything bad about me and I've done a lot of bad things to girls like kick them out of my car. Why am I feeling weird around her now? She's looking at me. Man, she has beautiful eyes and lips. I just want to touch them.' Van thought._

"Oh no…take the seat next to the silver haired boy, Dilandou," Mrs Aria sighed heavily and then she whispered into Sylvie's ear. "Don't worry no one else is like him. He is just a very strange boy _with a hot body_." That last part was whispered even lighter.

Sylvie found herself getting worried by the teacher's remark and proceeded towards the back of the class.

"Hey," she said as she sat next to Dilandau.

"Hey," Dilandau greeted. "Welcome to Gaea Junior High." 

 "Dilly we're in high school," Hitomi said with gritted teeth as she turned around towards him.

"We are," Dilandau said with astonishment. Sylvie watched on with amazement.

"Dilly, we are seniors in High school," Van smacked his head against the desk.

"Van is the president," Hitomi muttered.

"Really, wow, that means we rule the school," Dilandau squealed. "Way to go Van, but Van be careful."

"Should I dare ask?" he whispered to Hitomi. "Why?" he asked out loud to Dilandau.

"Because you keep banging your head against things and you're going to give yourself a concussion," Dilandou replied proudly.

"You moron," Van muttered. Hitomi laughed. _'She has such a sweet laugh.'_

"No he's right," Sylvie interrupted. "I had a friend of the family go into a coma because he kept banging his head against things."

"Really?" Dilandau asked interested.

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded.

"See Van, I'm not stupid….What her name is… said so," Dilandau said seriously.

"Dilly her name is Sylvie," Hitomi sighed.

"How do you know?" Dilandou asked.

"The teacher introduced us, she's new," Van moaned. "Dilly your just acting dumb on purpose aren't you?"

"Huh?" Dilandau responded.

"Don't Van, my parents and his mom (my aunt) have had this conservation with him. It ended up with my dad crying for a decent answer. His mom ready for a nervous breakdown and he just sat there singing grease lightning and screaming out Écoute at random moments," Hitomi said.  Sylvie giggled at Hitomi's tale.

***

"Hitomi, is Dilandau okay?" Allen asked. "I've been worried sick."

"He's fine," Hitomi said in disturbed tone as she picked up the food she was going to eat from the cafeteria and placed it onto the tray and walked over to where Van sat and her usual gang sat Millerna, Dryden, Gaddess and Merle (Van's little sister sat).

"Hey Merle, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked sweetly.

"First day of school jitters and she's a junior," Van replied for her. "She needed her big brother to protect her." Merle stuck her tongue out at Van.

"Your so sweet Van," Hitomi kissed his cheek. She always kissed his cheek when he did something sweet. _'Why can't you kiss my lips?' Van thought mentally. She then sat beside him._

"Where's Dilly?" Hitomi asked.

"Something about protection of Barbie," Dryden replied.

"Is it me or does Dilly get stranger every day?" Millerna asked.

"Don't," Van and Hitomi said union.

"Well he is sure going to be remembered when we leave, he's so hilarious," Gaddess said.

"That's unless you have a plastic fork shoved in your butt," Hitomi said. Gaddess burst out into laughter.

"Hitomi, I must say you look really good," Dryden said. "If I wasn't up Millerna's ass I would so be up yours."

Millerna gave him a filthy look. Van dropped his eating utensils in his plate at Dryden's comment. "Van, is your food not good?" Merle asked.

"Its fine," Van replied. _'Do all guys think Hitomi's hot? I've got to protect her from their perverted ways.'_

"Hi," A timid voice spoke. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course Sylvie," Hitomi said. She sat besides Gaddess.

"Sorry you guys," A panted voice spoke.

"About time Dilly," Millerna said.

"Dilly," A voice screamed.

"Barbie man," Dilandau shuddered. He suddenly went into his back pack and pulled out a carrot and as Allen approached him. Dilly threw the carrot at him. He hit Allen's head and Allen fell back. All the other students watched. Sylvie burst out into laughter along with some other spectators.

"Dilly, I have come to the conclusion you're insane," Dryden said.

"Van your idea worked," Dilandau grinned wickedly ignoring Dryden's comment.

"Van," Millerna exclaimed.

"I was being sarcastic," Van explained to Millerna.

"Dilly you're so funny," Merle said starry eyed. "If you want Dilly I can get my cats to jump on Barbie."

"Cats…" Dilly pondered. "Wow, Van great ideas run in your family. I'll have to ask Folken next."

"Dilly your carrot hit me," Allen said rubbing his forehead.

"Damn," Dilly moaned. "He's resistant to them to. Where can I retrieve these cats?" He asked Merle.

"Dilly," Allen moaned.

"Shut up bimbo Barbie," Dilly said viciously. "It's Dilandau to you."

"Yeah you leave my boyfriend alone," Merle said angrily. Van spat out the water he had been drinking.

"Dilly, is she your girlfriend?" Allen said with watery eyes. Dilandau noticed this and reacted.

"YES," Dilandau replied and grabbed Merle and kissed her in front of him.

"Oh my god," Allen said bursting out into tears and running away causing a scene.

"Okay I understand he's upset but he doesn't need to run away like a school girl," Hitomi said.

"He's gay, what do you expect?" Gaddess commented.

"Hey I know gay guys and they aren't like that, they are normal," Millerna said. "Allen is just really gay." Dilandau finally stopped kissing Merle.

"Has he gone?" Dilandau asked.

"Did you just kiss my sister?" Van asked shocked.

"Yeah, you're the one," Dilly said looking at Merle.

"Pardon," a confused Merle said.

"You're my protector of Barbie," Dilandau said starry eyed. "Will you marry me?" 

"Dilly we've told you from the beginning if you get a girlfriend he would go away. You just needed to get any girl," Millerna said.

"Shut up you, you're just jealous because you haven't found true love," Dilandau protested.

"What did he just say?" Van asked in a hazy voice.

"Merle," Dilandau said getting down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes," Merle replied. Suddenly a loud thump was heard.

"Van's fainted," Hitomi said worried. 

"Hitomi give him mouth to mouth, I'll give him thrusts at the stomach," Dryden said. 

"But he's breathing," Hitomi said.

"Just do it," Millerna said.

_'What you know?  Mouth to mouth is needed today,' Hitomi thought. She positioned his head. Dryden gave thrusts into the stomach and then Hitomi went in but as her mouth was on his for a couple of moments she felt his tongue touch hers. His eyes opened and Hitomi quickly removed her mouth from him. He got up and looked at her._

"Thanks for the kiss of life," Van cockily said. 

"Van your okay," Hitomi cuddled him instantly.

"Vannie," Dilandau screamed happily. "We are going to become brothers."

Van then fell back but this time not onto the floor instead into Hitomi's arms.

**LW: That was a stupid chapter but I don't care. Read and Review and don't forget to check out my mm.org story Sex Buddies.**


	3. The blessing from a brother

**Author's note: I'm finally married with the greatest guy in the whole entire world (well to me) and my honeymoon was great. So this means I can now write again. Thank you for your patience. Read and Review and I hope you enjoy.**

"I can't believe my parents are okay with the idea of Merle marrying that idiot," Van paced up and down the room angrily, trying his hardest to burn of the steam that was inside of him.

"Van, how can you say that about Dilly? I mean he's my cousin and your best friend. You know in your heart he's really a good guy and besides he will easily be able to look after your sister. He's loaded." Hitomi tried her hardest to reassure the raven haired youth that everything would be fine but all her efforts were wasted. She was seated in the middle of the bed with her legs tucked to the right. 

Van looked at her for second before he spoke. "How is Dilly's mom reacting to this situation?"

Hitomi mumbled for a second daring not to meet Van's eyes but she knew it was better for him to hear the bad news from her rather than someone else. "She opened a bottle of champagne and ranted on about how your sister would become the saviour of the world. She thinks Merle will be able to change Dilly's erratic behaviour and make him normal."

"No one can make him normal. No one," Van yelled. He then sat down on his bed, strained and tired. His elbows rested on his knees while his hands held his head. 

Hitomi just didn't no what to do, she was in quite the predicament.  On one side she had her cousin Dilandau and on the other side was her best friend Van who she was secretly in love with. She remembered the day she had found out about her love for Van. Hitomi was being bullied by some girls in school and Van had stepped up and defended her. He even pulled the hair of one girls and she could still remember that girl's screams to this day. Van was given detention but he didn't care as long as he knew Hitomi was okay. They were thirteen at the time and from that day on, Hitomi felt that their relationship with each other had changed dramatically. 

A smile crept upon her face as she recollected that day in her mind. She felt her cheeks start to boil causing two patches of crimson on either cheek. She then picked up a pillow from behind her and hugged the pillow in a manner so that her cheeks where no longer in view. 

Van turned around to see what Hitomi was doing. There he saw a girl with beautiful green eyes peering at him. The rest of her face below her eyes was covered up by his pillow. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so innocent and sweet. "Hitomi, what are you doing?" Van asked in chuckle.

Hitomi felt more heat being forced onto her cheeks as she was embarrassed at Van looking at her in the position she was in. "Umm…uh…" Hitomi couldn't answer the question. The poor girl was put on the spot. She then tightened her grip of the pillow.

Van then gave her one of his famous looks that he would give to girls that would make them swoon before him. His left eyebrow was lifted querying her behaviour and then he dropped the eyebrow and then he gave that famous "cheeky" smile. "I know what is wrong with you." 

Hitomi mumbled. _'Oh no, he doesn't know. Please don't let him know.' _Her mind was frantic with pictures of the possible outcomes that could occur.

"Hitomi is having dirty thoughts," Van spoke in a patronising tone, almost like if she was a baby. "Do I make you randy, Hitomi?" Van was crawling up to her like a tiger was ready to catch their prey. 

Hitomi couldn't take much more of the torture she was receiving from him. She knew he was only playing with her but if he really knew how he felt for her… "Van Fanel you better stop this nonsense or I'm…I'm telling your mother." Hitomi scolded and then hit him with the pillow that she had once been holding so tightly. Van then dropped onto the bed as he tried to make out Hitomi had actually smacked him hard. "You're a good actor." She then smacked him again to show how unimpressed she was at his behaviour. She found herself smiling; it was times like these that she found most cherishing, the times she spent with Van.

***

The two sat their giggling about their past together. Hitomi lay next to Van on the bed as the glanced up at Van's white ceiling.

"I remember when you used to have posters of wrestlers up on your ceiling and you pretended that you were one," Hitomi started to giggle. "And I was the bad wrestler and when I walked into your room, you would boo at me and there I would left standing wondering what on the world you were doing." She then grabbed the pillow beside him and bonked him on the head.

"Hitomi," Van moaned. "What was that for?"

"For beating me up when we were kids, you used to put in all the wrestling positions," Hitomi then bonked him on the head lightly. "It hurt."

"I'm sorry," Van laughed as he tried to defend himself from another of the pillow's blow. "But at least I don't do it anymore, unlike Dilly."

"Dilly is different," Hitomi chirped in. Van gave her confused look. "He thinks wrestling's real."

"Ahh, I suppose… and that idiot is going to marry my sister," Van ran a hand through his unruly raven hair. Hitomi found herself staring at him; she would have loved to run her hands through that untameable hair.

Suddenly the phone started to ring; Van sprung up from the bed and picked it up. 

**Van on the telephone: **

****

"Hello, who is it?"****

"Oh it's you,"

"No, I'm cool,"

"Right,"

"Okay,"

"We'll see you there, bye."_ Van slowly put the phone down and sat there quietly for a moment as he contemplated to himself. _

_'The phone call has really got him shook up. That's absolutely great, he was fine just a couple of moments ago,' _Hitomi moaned mentally to herself, she then finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Who was it?"

"Dilly," Van muttered angrily.

"Oh, Van," she sweetly sighed. "What did he say?"

"He wants us to play paintball with us on the paintball range and I agreed," Van replied sharply.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hitomi asked truthfully full well knowing of Van's current dislike towards Dilly.

"I'll be okay," Van said. "As long as your there, I'll be fine."

Hitomi couldn't help but to blush. That had to be one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. Van wasn't normally like that, well except…maybe with her. In the eyes of others he was the rash, fast talking, lady playing smart-ass bad boy. She smiled at the thought of her being the only girl who really knew the real Van.

* * *

Van couldn't believe it, it was him and Hitomi (the red team) against Dilly and Merle (the blue team). Merle, his baby sister, the girl who would turn to Van in her times of need and he was against her

Van cautiously prowled down the path with his paintball gun in hand. He used the trees as cover to protect him from the other team. Hitomi and him had split up so that they could cover more ground and he was sort of glad he was on his own so he if saw Dilly he could ram the gun down his throat without upsetting Hitomi.

He didn't understand why but for a long time, he'd notice that whenever Hitomi was upset, he'd be upset too. Maybe it was just coincidence or maybe it was something more.

Suddenly Van heard a twig snap, he quickly turned his direction to the sound and there he found Dilly. He was walking about in open space, freely without a care in the world.

Van angrily muttered to himself. _'Why is he such an idiot?' He thought. __'Doesn't he realise that he's any easy target there?' _

Suddenly Van couldn't take it anymore; he ran out into the open space and shot at Dilly. Dilly was taken back by surprise but Van continued to shoot. Dilly was soon crumpling to the ground.

"I can see the light," Dilly screamed. "Tell Merle I love her." And with that he fell to the ground.

"Talk about dramatic, it's only a game and it's not even real bullets, you moron," Van yelled at the still body of Dilandau. _'This is so stupid.'_

Van then heard a scream from afar, "Dilly," it cried. It was Merle. Merle ran over to Dilly. Tears streamed down her eyes. "I love you, you can't leave me now."

"Hello, anyone listening, it's just a game," Van told his little sister. He was slightly baffled by his sister's strange behaviour.

"Did you do this?" Merle looked up at her brother.

"Yeah, that's the point of the game," Van replied.

"I don't care if you're my brother but this is for Dilly," she screamed and then she shot him with so many blasts. 

Van stood his ground staring at his sister who seemed to have totally lost it. The mass of blue paint stuck to the army clothing that they had to wear as it was part of the game.

"Well this is for Van," A new voice cried and it shot Merle form the back. Hitomi appeared and took of her cap revealing her luxurious sandy-brown hair. 

She smiled at Van and then followed Van's eyes to Merle who was dropping to the ground beside Dilly. 

"I'm so sorry, Dilly but at least we'll die together," Merle uttered and fell to the ground.

"This is so stupid," Van complained to Hitomi who was laughing her head off.

"Come…on…Van...I'll buy you some ice –cream," Hitomi said in between laughs.

"But what about them?" Van questioned to Hitomi.

"There are going be here for a while," Hitomi giggled and she attached her arm around Van's and pulled him off to the ice-cream parlour.

* * *

"So you're telling me, Merle has always been like this," Van questioned Hitomi's remark as he took a bite out of his chocolate ice-cream.

"Yep," Hitomi smiled and licked her spoon.

"Well if so, then Dilly and Merle are meant for each other," Van surrendered.

"So, are you giving them your blessing?" Hitomi asked timidly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Van replied. The two were interrupted by a wail at the counter, the both turned to see Allen talking to the ice cream girl.

"That bitch, took my boyfriend," Allen cried onto counter.

"Oh, that's so sad and you seemed like such a cute couple," she said sympathetically as she patted his head.

"You were never going out with Dilly, in the first place," Hitomi yelled at Allen as she overheard the conversation.

"We would of, I mean I saved his life," Allen protested.

"Allen he's not gay," Van voiced in with Hitomi.

"And…" Allen sniffed. Hitomi and Van simultaneously slapped their heads with their hands. Allen then balled even harder that Hitomi and Van left the parlour earlier than expected.

* * *

"Van," Hitomi said as she got of the vehicle ready to retreat into her home.

"Yeah," Van said as he turned of the engine.

"I'm so glad I've got you," Hitomi smiled and she leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his lips. Hitomi then slowly leaned back and walked into her driveway.

Van touched his lips, unable to believe at what happened. He smiled a smile he never smiled before, one he thought that was never possible and before Hitomi opened her front door. Van yelled back. "Me too, Hitomi. Me too." 

Hitomi smiled and waved at him as the car drove off.

**LW: There relationship is brewing. Ooh and Merle is just as stupid as Dilly! Sorry this wasn't very good but it's building on what is going to happen. Also those Forbidden Romance fans, that fic will be updated on Wednesday.**

 


End file.
